Lo Que Las Flores Quieren Decir
by Asamijaki
Summary: Las flores son conocidas por su belleza y delicadeza, comúnmente relacionadas a sentimientos agradables, como el amor y la amistad. Sin embargo, no siempre es de ese modo. ¿Quién diría que las flores podrían llegar a matarte? Nishinoya no tiene mucha suerte al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su Estrella Favorita.
1. Chapter 1

**_Camelia blanca: Amor inocente_**

 _Amor, odio, admiración, anhelo, deseo, amistad, inocencia, mortalidad, tristeza ..._

Las flores pueden expresar sentimientos profundos, desde un simple y sincero agradecimiento, hasta un amor incondicional.  
El lenguaje de las flores es variado, a veces confuso y controvertido, y aún así, puede expresar mejor que las palabras al aire.

A veces, puedes expresar sentimientos que tú mismo conocías. Pero en algunas ocasiones, y los mismos sentimientos pueden tener resultados fatales.

 _Incluso la muerte tiene su propio jardín._

-Kiyoko-san, hoy se ve más hermosa que ayer ... -El joven de café al ras del cráneo se estremecía a la vez que la bella directora se daba vuelta. -Como yo prefiero que me ignore ... -se rodeó con sus propios brazos con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas enamoradizas. Pero había algo raro, no escuchó ningún comentario por parte de su compañero. -Bro, ¿estás bien? -algo más atento a éste.

\- ¿Eh? -alzó su mirada en dirección al otro.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Hoy tiene estado algo apagado ... -comentó el intento de vándalo. - ¿Irás a la práctica hoy?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclama repentinamente mientras aprieta los puños y flexiona las rodillas.

Nishinoya Yuu podía no mostrarlo, pero últimamente sus noches de dulces sueños han sido pesadas.  
Atrapado en un sueño repetitivo que no falta ni un solo día.

Pero no habia terminado, siempre se despertaba al momento de que sentiste que podías pasar lo más importante.

-Nos vemos ahí. -con una simple sonrisa, ocultando un poco mejor su cansancio.

Tanaka alzó una ceja extrañado, mirando como el más bajo se dirigía hacia los pasillos pertenecientes a los del tercer año.

(...)

-Asahi-kun, uno de segundo ha venido a verte. -anunció una chica de cabellos oscuros.

El castaño de gran estatura alzó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente a quién encontrar la paradoja frente a la puerta de su clase.

-Nishinoya ... -musitó mientras caminaba hacia donde el chico de baja estatura con semblante serio. -Aún tengo que sacar unos libros a la biblioteca antes de que cerrar, puedes adelantarte hoy. -de la mejor forma, Azumane sonrió algo nervioso por la presencia continua de su líbero los días que iban al club.

-Puedo esperarte, Asahi-san -respondió sin mucho alardeo, llamando la atención del As.

Habría esperado un gran revuelo por el cual debiera disculparse con sus compañeros, conociendo la perspicaz actitud híper-activa del segundo.

Y es que, desde esa vez con su incidente y el del subdirector, Yuu se había comprometido a pasar por el alcalde para que no faltara a las prácticas.

-Huh, Bien. -con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla. Asahi no sabía que comentar o no algo al respecto, al final, no lo hizo.

 _Cuánto se arrepentiría de esa decisión._

(...)

-Estos, por favor. -el amable gigante asentó los libros en el escritorio de la biblioteca, instintivamente pudo notar como la persona que asistió retrocedió un paso ante la presencia del mismo.

-C-Claro ... -con su rostro cerrado, extendió su mano temblorosa con el sello hasta la ficha.

Nishinoya no podía evitarlo, había vuelto a flexionar sus rodillas, quedando por debajo del escritorio para contener su risa. Asahi intenta mantener su sonrisa, pero esas situaciones no se pueden evitar, sin embargo, aún no se puede acostumbrarse al todo.

\- ¿Disculpe? -un poco impaciente de que la otra tardara tanto en solo colocar un sello. Pero la voz pacífica del alcalde solo logró que el tiempo de reacción se disparara, colocando un sello de tinta mal.

Asahi suspiró, y Noya no aguantó más la risa.

—Nishinoya, no te rías de mí, por favor... —desviando la mirada levemente, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—Lo siento, Asahi-san, pero es inevitable. —con una amplia sonrisa, el líbero de una sola mecha rubia se incorporó debidamente y miró a la chica que hacía de bibliotecaria.

— ¿Eh? ¿De dónde...? —observó confuso al chico de pequeña estatura y parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Siempre estuviste aquí?

Y ahora, el que soltó una suave risa, fue la estrella de Karasuno.  
El castaño de peinado hacia arriba no pudo evitar que un suave calor se apoderara de sus mejillas al instante.

El ambiente se había relajado, y Yuu, pudo notar de reojo los títulos que llevaban las portadas de aquellos libros de tapa dura que él de tercero estaba sacando, pero uno en especial le llamaba la atención: "El lenguaje de las flores" ¿para qué quería tal información?

Al salir del lugar para dirigirse al gimnasio, el menor pudo notar la variación en la selección del otro, sabía que pronto los de tercero se graduarían, pero nunca le había comentado a que Universidad iría o que estudiaría, o si quiera sí seguiría en la escuela.

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para detener el andar de la deidad guardiana de Karasuno.

— ¿Nishinoya? —El joven de cabellos sostenidos por una pequeña coleta pudo notar la falta de su compañero al lado. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Me duele un poco el estomago… —Se inventa rápido, mientras se toma un poco de la camisa del uniforme negro que llevaba puesto, por dicho lugar.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos a la enfermería? —Pregunta con el rostro algo pálido ante la idea de que el otro enfermase.

—No, si no llegaremos tarde. —Negó y apresuró su andar para lograr estar a la par con su contrario.

(…)

— ¡Con permiso! —abrió estruendosamente la puerta corrediza, ganándose las mirada de algunos integrantes del Grupo.

—Nishinoya, Asahi, pensé no vendrían... —Comentó el capitán, con un balón en mano.

—No me perdería una práctica. —Rió Yuu, señalándose orgulloso a sí mismo.

— ¡Nishinoya-senpai es genial! —exclamó Hinata con una mirada brillante.

—Lo sé, Shouyo... —cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza en alto, mientras no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa socarrona, y sin embargo, con cierta vergüenza al alago.

La estrella había quedado en el marco de la puerta, presenciando aquello, a pesar de que Noya estuviera tan extraño hace un rato, tal pareciera como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad al solo pisar el suelo de la cancha.

Suponía, no era nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Bien chicos! —El No. 1 exclamó. —Hoy haremos prácticas de 3 vs 3, ¿les parece? —propuso el azabache tronándose los nudillos, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte asentimiento de su equipo, exceptuando a Tsukishima, claro está.

(…)

—Daichi-san, de alguna forma siento que está alguna manera esto está desproporcionado… —mencionó el armador de primer año, en el cual estaban además de dos figuras bastante bajas: La deidad guardiana y la carnada definitiva.

— ¿De qué hablas Kageyama? Yo los veo bastante bien. — afirmó el capitán desde el otro lado de la red, compartiendo su lado con la estrella y el anterior armador de cabellos platinos.

— ¡Para nada! —Exclama Tanaka desde las bancas. —Tienen al mejor libero, chicos. —Afirma cruzándose de brazos con confianza, mientras ríe por la garganta.

—Contamos contigo, Nishinoya-senpai. —Alagó Hinata, haciendo que el espíritu del más bajo se elevara por los aires.

— ¡Ou! —Asentó fuertemente, mientras hacía flexionar sus rodillas, apoyando sus palmas en las mismas, aquella mirada altamente concentrada y semblante serio, no importaba si solo era una práctica, cuando aquel cuervo se encontraba en la cancha, cambiaba completamente.

—Chicos… —Cerca de la red, la voz del antiguo setter oficial se escuchó en un susurro. — ¿Qué les parece algo para hacerlo más emocionante? —Propuso repentinamente.

— ¿Suga? —El capitán alzó una ceja extrañado.

—Dígalo, Suga-san. —Un emocionado pelirrojo le incitó a que continuara.

—Quienes pierdan, invitan los nikuman al terminar la práctica, ¿Qué dicen? —Terminó por explicar, juntando sus dos palmas en un leve aplaudir, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Así se habla, Suga! —Acepta con euforia el líbero, seguido por los de primero.

Y así, con el primer saque de su capitán, el balón se elevó.

—Fuera… —musitó Kageyama mientras veía pasar la pelota por atrás de sí, no obstante, la figura de Hinata se había movido como acto reflejo, levantando el balón antes de que llegara a la línea.

"Hinata, idiota" Se pudo escuchar como un murmullo, recibiendo el pase. Tenía muy en cuenta que el otro estaba ansioso por rematar desde unos días atrás, pues solo habían estado practicando el servicio. Pero no dejaría que se le subiera a la cabeza.

Una finta.

El rey de la cancha no le cedió el balón, y sin embargo, Shouyo quedó en el aire, rematando con los ojos cerrados, golpeando al aire. No obstante, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, el capitán, de alguna forma, lo había anticipado.

La esfera saltó directamente a las manos del chico de mirada parda y piel blanca, Koushi dio una mirada rápida hacia su estrella.

— ¡Asahi! —Musitó mientras pasaba la pelota hacía el más alto, viéndole tomar vuelo, en un remate que se comparaba con el de sus anteriores partidos.

Tomando un impulso monstruoso, golpeó el balón con fuerza, directamente por atrás de los de primer año, los cuales, no pudieron si quiera verlo pasar. El As de Karasuno sonrió aún en los aires, aquella determinación en la cancha era diferente al él de siempre, no dejaría que su título de "Estrella" fuera algo que pudiera perder con facilidad. Lo único que en ese entonces no anticipó, fue a la presencia de la deidad al otro lado. Noya apareció cual relámpago en aquel lugar que parecía estar desolado.

Las manos del pequeño líbero apenas median 2 cm, eran más delgadas que las manos de un chico de su edad, y sin embargo, esos pocos centímetros son los que determinan la distancia del balón y la cancha, esos pocos centímetros, son los que le daban una oportunidad a su equipo.

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de exigirse de más.

—Tsk… —chasqueo la lengua al ver el balón desviarse hacia el lado contrario a sus compañeros. Pero un reflejo anaranjado hizo que las cosas cambiaran. Hinata había corrido con todo lo que sus piernas le habían dado, tropezándose al golpear la pelota, y sin embargo esta pasó al otro lado.

— ¡Nice, Shouyo! —Se escuchó al líbero, mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

Todavía, le faltaba un poco más para ser capaz de ayudar por completo a su equipo.

Su mirar instintivamente se dirigió al As, sin duda había mejorado, antes podía recibir aquellos remates sin mucho problema, tal vez fuese por la falta de sueño… No, no podía excusarse, no podía quedarse atrás, no se permitiría quedarse quieto mientras los demás avanzaban; en el pasado, había fallado, había dejado ir a su estrella, no quería que pasara nuevamente, definitivamente no.

Asahi podía ser una persona pacifica y tímida, pero eso cambiaba al estar en la cancha, él era valiente, se convertía en la esperanza del equipo, él podía rematar, obtener puntos para avanzar, dando siempre lo mejor de sí. Era algo que sin duda, Yuu _admiraba._

— ¡Nishinoya-senpai! —Se escuchó la voz del bloqueador central, exclamar la de su compañero mientras el balón rebotaba a su lado.

—Nishinoya-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Acercándose de igual forma el setter de grado por debajo del suyo.

Sin darse cuenta, el líbero se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, tomando su estomago entre sus brazos, de una manera repentina, una sensación fuerte y desagradable se estaba apoderando de su estomago. Como sí miles de insectos revolotearan en sus adentros, y que tuvieran la intensión de perforarle para salir, una sensación de cosquilleo que iba más allá.

— ¡Noya! —Y las voces se escuchaban en el gimnasio mientras los integrantes del equipo se acercaban preocupados. Pudo escuchar a segundo plano como Tanaka llamaba al profesor Takeda, incluso pudo distinguir los desesperados alaridos de la estrella aclamando su nombre.

 _Solo quería que todo eso acabara pronto, y sin embargo, era solo el comienzo._

(…)

 _La luz del lugar era violácea y tenue, Nishinoya sentía como sí el lugar le trajera una sensación nostálgica y cálida. Miró hacia arriba, el techo estaba hecho de cristal al igual que las paredes, y sin embargo, lo único que se podía apreciar era la constante nada, la oscuridad se presentaba cual densa penumbra. Pero dentro de aquel lugar, miles de bellas flores se podían admirar, de todo tipo, tamaño y color; tan hermosas y frágiles…_

 _Cuando Yuu intentó tocar un girasol que sobresalía de algunas otras, un pequeño reflejo lateral le hizo parar. Una figura femenina hizo acto de presencia, cubierta por un manto oscuro. El jugador de Karasuno dio un salto, poniéndose a la defensiva._

 _"¿Quién eres?" Intentó decir el joven, y sin embargo, ni un solo sonido pudo ser emitido por él. Se congeló. ¿Por qué su voz no salía? Por más que intentara gritar, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada._

 _Buscando respuestas en aquella dama, alzó la mirada. Otra vez nada, ya no estaba, en cambio un camino apedreado había aparecido. Un agua cristalina corría a través de aquel, incluso se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies, ¿En qué momento? ¿Acaso siempre estuvo ahí?_

 _Aún dudoso, decidió seguir aquel camino señalado._

 _Lo había guiado hasta un gran árbol al centro del lugar, pudo notar otros caminos que conectaban al lugar. A los pies de este, se podían apreciar miles de flores amarillas y esponjosas, comparables con suaves pompones, sin embargo, de entre ellas, una camelia blanca sobresalía._

 _¿Por qué razón, la mirada caramelizada del joven se fijó solo en ella, pero al solo acercar un poco a su mano, algunos pétalos en un caer, tornándose de un color rosado a la vez que nuevamente florecían._

 _Nishinoya se alejó nuevamente, dando un mal paso hacia atrás, estrellando su retaguardia entre las piedras, esperando un dolor que nunca llegó._

 _Aquella dama se hizo notar junto a la salsa, arrancando de entre los cempanzúchitl, aquella camelia rosada. Acercándosela hacia sí misma, depositando un suave beso en sus pétalos, caminando hacia Yuu, el cual se sentía incapaz de moverse. Colocando aquella flor con cuidado sobre la oreja del otro, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el rostro del joven, deslizándolo de sus mejillas, hasta sus labios, en una seña de silencio._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Camelia rosa: Anhelo._**

Los luceros marrones del líbero se iluminaron nuevamente, y lo primero que pudo ver fue el Blanco, las tonalidades azules pasteles se aclaraban lentamente. El lugar lo reconocía, seguía en la escuela, para ser exactos en la enfermería.

Sin esperar más, se sienta de un solo movimiento en el borde de la cama. Un solo pétalo blanco se desplazó suavemente en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo. Nishinoya se llevó una mano hasta su rostro, pudo notar la humedad que era emanada de sus ojos, incluso la frialdad de su cuerpo.

Confuso, cada vez más y más confuso.

Por alguna razón, en su garganta se podía sentir una sensación aromática y desagradable, podía percibir una sensación rasposa en la misma, mas el dolor en su estomago ya no estaba.

—Nishinoya-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —El profesor de baja estatura y lentes se hizo presente desde la puerta, con libreta en manos.

—Take-chan… —Mencionó el apodo del mismo, volteándose de lado contrario para secar aquellas perlas cristalinas que eran emanados de sus ojos. — ¡Mejor que nunca! —Exclamó levantándose mientras posaba sus puños sobre sus caderas, alzando su mentón, mostrando aquella sonrisa confianzuda de siempre.

— ¿No quieres que llame a tus padres? —Ciertamente preocupado, se acomodó los lentes.

—No es necesario, Take-chan, vamos, estoy bien. —afirma mientras posa una mano en su antebrazo, mientras cierra el puño en ésta. —Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Aún así… —Insistió.

—Yo me aseguraré de llevarlo a casa sano y salvo, sensei. —Agregó la estrella de Karasuno, que para la sorpresa de la deidad guardiana seguía ahí, ¿Estuvo esperándolo?

—Asahi-kun… —Musitó el maestro algo asombrado. —Pensé que Daichi había cancelado la práctica… —Comentó.

Nishinoya se detuvo un momento entre aquellas palabras, ¿Él había causado eso? ¿Por su culpa habían cancelado los entrenamientos?

Era sólo un pequeño percance, parte de su desayuno le había caído mal, ¿no es verdad?

—Vayan con cuidado. —escuchó, y volvió nuevamente a su realidad. —Nishinoya-kun, Shimizu-san hizo el favor de traer tu cambio de ropa antes de irse.

— ¡Kiyoko-san hizo eso por mi! —exclamó con brillos en los ojos que y evidente emoción.

—Sí, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, Noya. —sonrió gentilmente el punta receptor, revolviendo los cabellos del líbero, los cuales habían perdido un poco de altitud.

Otra vez, esa sensación estaba regresando, pero ya no como antes, sino como unos fuertes y desenfrenados latidos que se hacen cada vez más presentes, retumbando en su pecho.

Posiblemente, el culpable no era el desayuno.

—Nishinoya-kun, Asahi-kun, vayan con cuidado. —se despidió el representante del equipo de voleibol masculino, ladeando una mano, encaminándose a la sala de profesores, para hacer otra llamada, a quien tenía puesto el ojo para que sea el entrenador de los cuervos.

(...)

— ¿Estarás bien, Nishinoya? —preguntó nuevamente el As.

—Sí, creo que solo tengo un poco de hambre. —comentó mientras se sobaba el estomago, con una sonrisa cansada.

El andar del mayor paró de repente, y el más bajo volteó con incertidumbre hacia el otro.

— ¿Asahi-san? —alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta del otro.

— ¿Sabes? —rascando su nuca. —En ese momento puede que el balón nos haya dado un punto a nosotros, pero, déjame invitarte un Nikuman para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿si?

No se había dado cuenta, pero justo a su costado, estaba aquella tienda que habían acostumbrado frecuentar con todo su equipo.

—Nunca rechazaría un Nikuman, Asahi-san. —ríe un poco, mientras tomaba de muñeca al otro y entraban, el mayor sólo se dejó arrastrar por él.

Las puertas automáticas les dieron paso, y Azumane se dirigió hacia donde aquel hombre de cabellos rubios para hacer el pedido. Mientras tanto, Yuu revisaba la sección de revistas, en las primeras repisas de arriba pudo distinguir algunos mangas que solía leer; pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron las revistas de más abajo. La ilustración de aquella muchacha vomitando pétalos de rosa, era algo particular.

—Oh, eso es _un caso de Hanahaki_. —Comentó el rematador mientras le extendía uno de esos panes al vapor. — ¿No has escucho de los casos más recientes? —Noya negó con la cabeza. —Es una enfermedad algo extraña que recientemente se ha presentado en varias partes del mundo. —comenzó a relatar. —Aún, las causas son un misterio, pero se dice que es causado por los _amores no correspondido_ s...

— ¿Y qué es? ¿Te da un ataque al corazón o algo así? —Preguntó seriamente, logrando que el otro riera.

—Se supone que una planta va creciendo dentro de ti, ¿no es increíble? Hasta yo dude de la información al principio. —algo concentrado en ello. —En tan poco tiempo, han hecho varios avances, se habla de una cirugía que puede llegar a curarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

— ¿Estás diciendo que eso puede...? —consternado ante la información. — ¿Como sabes todo esto? Asahi-san.

—He investigado un poco del tema. —admite con algo de pena. —Es interesante.

— ¿Por eso sacaste ese libro de la biblioteca?

— ¿Qué libro? —Pregunta sincero el de cabellera lacia.

—"El lenguaje de las flores" —cita el título y el otro da un leve respingo, dando a entender que lo había captado, comenzando a rebuscar en su propia mochila.

— ¿Éste? —extendiéndole aquel mientras aún tenía su vista posada en sus útiles.

No respondió, sólo lo tomó, y observó detenidamente la caratula. No era muy fanático de esas cosas, puede que tal vez podría investigar tácticas de conquista con Shimizu...  
Pero aquel sueño, seguía fresco en su memoria.

— ¿Puedes prestármelo, Asahi-san? —Preguntó inmediatamente, sorprendiendo al otro de cierta manera.

—Oh, claro, pensé que tú no eras de investigar este tipo de cosas... —comentó algo pensativo al respecto. — ¿Vas a intentar darle una a Shimizu?

—Kiyoko-san definitivamente es una hermosa flor, sí tuviera que escoger una para dársela, sería definitivamente una rosa roja, Asahi-san. —Contestó bastante seguro al respecto. A lo que el más alto rió nervioso. —Además, puedo interesarme por estas cosas, ¿sabes? —Se cruzó de brazos, aún sosteniendo el libro en una mano. —Sí me hago más listo, las chicas no se resistirán. —Con una sonrisa confiada, a pesar de sus verdades incompletas.

El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al respecto, de alguna manera se esperaba algo como eso de su líbero. —No necesitas nada de eso, Nishinoya. —comentó revolviendo los cabellos ajenos, dirigiéndole un dulce mirar. —Cuando te enamores de alguien, esa persona te aceptará tal y como eres.

Los orbes castaños del joven con una sola mecha rubia se iluminaron de una manera particular, por alguna razón la sonrisa del otro, su tacto, su cercanía…

Sí en las historias de amor comúnmente la heroína siente mariposas en el estomago, en este caso, Nishinoya podía sentir como si las ramas llenas de espinas de un rosal bailaban en su interior.

Y es que en ese momento, por fin se dio cuenta, ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de Asahi?

— ¿Noya? —le llamó algo extrañado el mayor al notar como este parecía aturdido, escuchando de manera seguida como el libro caía al suelo, al igual que aquel pan aún envuelto. — ¡Ah! —Se agachó a recoger aquel, alzando la mirada hacia el otro. —Ten cuidado, puede que… —Parpadeando un par de veces. — ¿Nishinoya? —Confuso al notar las retinas cristalizadas del antes nombrado, al igual que un fuerte color rojo esparcido en todo su rostro, la mano del menor estaba cubriendo sus labios, y su mirada se veía perdida a un lado. ¿Se sentía mal?

—Creo que estoy enfermo, Asahi-san… —Murmura más para sí, que para el mencionado.

—Está bien, te acompañaré hasta tu casa, ¿estás de acuerdo?

No, era imposible, debía haber una mejor explicación.

—Sí. —asintió respirando un poco más calmado, mientras el otro le pasa aquellas cosas que había dejado caer.

Tener tales sentimientos por su estrella, sería lo peor que puede pasarle, ¿No?

(…)

—Oh… —Musitó Asahi llegando a la reja de la casa ajena. —Noya, todas las luces están apagadas —Miró instintivamente al más bajo. — ¿por eso no querías que Takeda-sensei llamara?

—Mis padres están en su segunda luna de miel… —Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿o era la tercera? —Se preguntó a sí mismo llevándose una mano al mentón. —No se preocupe, Asahi-san, puede que no lo parezca, pero puedo cuidarme muy bien. —Se señaló energéticamente, intentando ignorar de manera inútil todas aquellas sensaciones que empezaban a florecer en su interior.

—Aunque digas eso… —Llevando una mano por debajo de la peculiar mecha rubia del menor, tocando su frente, teniendo que agacharse en el proceso. —Desde que dejamos la tienda, hasta aquí, tu cara ha estado roja todo el camino, parece que tienes fiebre…

 _"Entonces quédate"_ —Aquel pensamiento quedo entre su garganta, como sí una enredadera llena de nudos no se lo permitiera, ni una de sus palabras salió.

—Estaré bien. —apartó con cuidado la mano del otro, brindándole su mejor sonrisa. —Tengo medicinas en casa, mi madre es realmente cuidadosa con esas cosas. —Afirmó con una determinada mirada, haciendo que el otro creyera inmediatamente en él, siempre era de esa manera. —No te preocupes por eso, Asahi-san, mañana has de entregar trabajos, ya he gastado mucho de tu tiempo.

 _"Quédate conmigo"_

—Bueno, entonces cuídate. —Palmeó con suavidad su espalda. —Sí no te sientes bien como para ir a la práctica, puedo decirle a Daichi. —le aseguró, mientras se daba vuelta.

Nishinoya quedó inmóvil, era lo normal, y sin embargo no sabía por qué se sentía tan desilusionado, tan triste y melancólico; no entendía por qué de repente su corazón dejó de latir a tal velocidad, para cambiar a una sensación estrujante y dolorosa.

Sin notarlo, la figura del As ya no estaba.

Decidió entrar de una vez a su hogar, aún con las luces apagadas, encontró el camino hasta su habitación, aquel camino que ya sabía de memoria. Dejó caer sus cosas a un costado, y posteriormente su propio cuerpo en su colchón.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro y rodó a un lado de la cama, no tenía ganas de cambiarse, no quería dejar su cómoda posición, no quería volver a salir nunca de aquella oscura y silenciosa habitación. No quería ver a Azumane Asahi, por lo menos no mientras tales síntomas parasen.

No iba a permitirse sentirse así, no iba a permitirse sentirse tan débil.

En ese momento tal vez era patético, ¿Qué diría su _Bro_ sí le viera de esa forma? Hinata lo seguiría admirando, ¿No? Tsukishima haría un comentario sarcástico y Yamaguchi intentaría darle ánimos al igual que Suga, pero lo más importante era: ¿Qué pensaría Asahi? ¿Está mal pensar que le correspondería? ¿Está mal desearlo tanto?

Una sensación repulsiva viajó hasta su garganta, de nuevo, pero esta vez, algo más fue agregado. Era como si su laringe fuera obstruida de repente, no podía respirar. Se levantó de inmediato y llevó sus manos al cuello, tosiendo, tosiendo fuertemente.

 _Rosados. Eran rosados._

Aquellos pétalos empezaron a salir de sí mismo mientras más tosía. Cuando se sintió capaz de respirar, tomó aire, su agitada respiración no le dejaba pensar. ¿Pétalos? ¿Cómo es que eran pétalos? ¿En verdad habían salido de su cuerpo?

Fue cuando aquella ilustración volvió a su mente, y junto con ella, el nombre de dicha enfermedad: _Hanahaki._

Esto definitivamente, debía ser una broma, un mal juego, un error… _Una desgracia_.

De su mochila pudo notar de reojo la caratula de aquel libro asomarse. Y reaccionó.

Tomó aquel rápidamente, sin ningún problema, hojeándolo de manera desesperada, mientras sin mirar a su lado, tomaba uno de aquellos pétalos para hacer una comparación.

¿Una rosa? No. ¿Una margarita? Para nada. ¿Un clavel? Ni cerca. ¿Hortensias, Tulipanes, Dalias, Lirios, Claveles, Narcisos, Cerezos, Petunias? No era ninguna.

Pero algo llamó su atención, era la imagen de una de aquellas flores amarillas que había visto en su sueño.

Era un " _cempaxóchitl."_ ¿Qué clase de nombre extraño era ese? ¿Quién le pondría a una flor tan chistosa un nombre tan complicado?

Nishinoya dejó sus divagaciones de lado, y empezó a leer sobre esta… cempazuchil…

 _"(…) En México,_ _ **se la llama flor de los muertos**_ _o cempaxóchitl. Su nombre científico es Tagetes erecta. La palabra "cempasúchil", como tal, proviene del náhuatl (…)"_

Un momento, ¿Flor de los muertos?

Cerró el libro y lo lanzó hacia un lado en el suelo, no quería saber más. Ya tenía suficiente con sus locas suposiciones, y dolor de estomago.

¿Todo eso por causa de un simple enamoramiento de preparatoria? Debe ser una broma, una muy cruel y mortal.

En el momento que posó el dorso de su mano en su propia frente, pudo sentir un suave calor. Tal vez si tenía fiebre después de todo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumergirse en aquel cálido sueño. Los brazos de Morfeo eran más tentadores esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Camelia Roja: Amor Incondicional_**

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? —El setter de tercer año tomó un poco de agua. — ¿Quieres retirarte? Ayer nos diste un buen susto a todos. —comenta limpiando el sudor de su cuello con una toalla azul celeste.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Sugawara… —Musitó en un tono serio que descolocó al de tercero.

Koushi volteó hacia los lados, pudo notar como Daichi regañaba a aquel par dinámico de primer año, mientras Asahi platicaba con Ennoshita y los otros hacían algunos estiramientos.

—Hablemos en otro lugar. —Mencionó en un susurro, aprovechando las distracciones ajenas, haciéndole una seña al otro para que le siguiera.

Una vez algo apartados del gimnasio, Suga asentó un poco su espalda sobre los bebederos, el libero solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Algo realmente extraño, conociendo al híper-activo jugador, sabía por ese simple hecho que era algo serio, muy serio.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido un amor no correspondido? —preguntó directamente.

El de cabellos plateados parpadeó un par de veces, ¿estaba tan serio por pedirle consejos? ¿O…? ¡Esperen!

—Ni-Nishinoya… —la piel comúnmente blanca del joven se tornó carmín. —Realmente te aprecio como compañero, eres una persona determinada y me agradas mucho, pero yo…

Las palabras del No. 2 salían tan rápido que apenas le dieron tiempo de reaccionar.

—No te me estoy declarando, Suga-san… —cortó por completo el ataque nervioso del otro.

—Oh… —con un color menos intenso sobre sus mejillas, se rasca la nuca ciertamente avergonzado por el malentendido. —Bueno, pues algo así, realmente nunca me he "enamorado perdidamente" de alguien, pero podría decirse que sí.

— ¿Has intentado que te correspondan? —Nuevamente, preguntó de una forma directa.

—Algo así. —resopló levemente con la nariz y miró a la deidad guardiana del equipo. —Nishinoya, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto de repente? —con sus mejillas volviendo a tomar color. —D-Daichi te dijo que hicieras esto, ¿No es así?

—No, Daichi-san no tiene nada que ver en esto. —suspiró. —Creo que me he enamorado de alguien… —Murmuró por lo bajo, mientras el silencio se formaba por unos instantes.

—Es Asahi, ¿Verdad? —soltó de una manera natural, y el líbero le miro impactado por su certeza. —Bueno, no creo que te refieras a Shimizu, y… —desviando su mirada castaña hacia los árboles del lugar. —Nishinoya, tu comúnmente siempre tienes los ojos en el balón, pero desde hace un tiempo, no puedes apartar tu mirada de la estrella del equipo. No puedes marcar a alguien de tu mismo lado, ¿sabes? —Bromeó ligeramente soltando una suave risa. —Aunque al principio pensé que era por lo de su pelea y tu detención…

¿Había estado mirando tanto a Asahi? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Alguien más se habrá dado cuenta de ello? ¿Tan poco discreto era? ¿Cómo ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta? Tenía que reconocer que Sugawara era muy buen observador.

—Eso es… —y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una pastosa sensación hizo que su garganta cosquilleara, esta vez, un estornudo. Un fuerte estornudo del cual salieran disparados algunos pétalos rosados.

—Salud… —Algo anonado en el momento al ver aquellos delicados pétalos caer suavemente son el viento. Pero al final reaccionó. — ¡N-Nishinoya! —Mirando hacia los lados fugazmente, viendo solo lo solitario que estaba a su alrededor, pasándole aquella toalla que cargaba al otro. —Tu nariz está sangrando… —limpiando aquel carmín con cuidado. — ¿esas eran flores? Nishinoya, ¿Sabes que significa esto? —Alterado.

—Ya sé que es un Hanahaki… —le informó con su voz más chillona gracias a que el otro apretaba su nariz. —Apenas ayer empecé a toser estas cosas, son realmente molestos, duele escupirlos… —comenta, mientras el mismo cubre su hemorragia nasal, dejando libre las manos del mayor.

—Nishinoya, esto es realmente grave, debes ir al hospital inmediatamente. —tomándole de los hombros. —Antes de que esto empeore.

—No me gustan los hospitales. —Sonrió con gracia.

—Yuu… —El joven frunció el ceño y miró mal al más bajo.

—Lo sé, solo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo, ¿Si? Suga-san. —Pidió mientras se quitaba aquella toalla, ya bastante ensangrentada, haciendo notar que aquella hemorragia había cesado. —Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no quería preocupar a Ryuu o a mis Kohais…

—Pues ahora tienes a un Senpai muy preocupado por ti.

(…)

Los días pasaban, y las cosas no mejoraban para Nishinoya, sin embargo no lo demostraba. Suga le había ayudado a cubrir aquellos momentos donde escupía pétalos o los estornudaba. El nuevo entrenador estaña notando algo raro en ello, pero no quiso darle más vueltas de lo debido, puesto pensaba eran cosas comunes es su época de estudiantes.

—Asahi… —El setter de tercer año llamó la atención del As. —Creo que deberías hablar con Nishinoya.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Suga? —ciertamente desconcertado por aquel repentino comentario. —Últimamente lo he notado más distante conmigo, y creo que está molesto conmigo… —Se excusó.

—Sólo habla con él, ¿sí? —Pidió uniendo sus palmas en una simple plegaria.

—Está bien… —Cedió sin mucha dificultad.

Azumane estaba algo nervioso al respecto, en días anteriores el líbero no le hablaba como antes, suponía era por su ausencia en el club mientras estaba expulsión, pero lo descartó debido habían hablado ya al respecto. Sí Koushi sabía algo y no lo decía, era más serio de lo que tenía pensado.

Cuando Ukai dio por terminado el entrenamiento, los chicos limpiaron como era costumbre, antes de terminar, el As buscó con la mirada al de más baja estatura del equipo, estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, con su mirada hacia afuera y su antebrazo la mandíbula, tal vez había pescado un resfriado.

—Nishinoya. —Le llamó y este espetó, limpiándose seguidamente con su antebrazo, y volviendo su mirar pardo hasta el castaño. — ¿Quieres hacer quedarte a practicar un poco las recepciones? Eh estado mejorando mis saques, y quería saber sí son suficientemente fuertes para evitar que los recibas. —Con una sonrisa, retando al otro.

—Eso sonó como un Reto, Asahi-san. —y tal como esperaba, la intrépida mirada del No. 4 se encendió. En el suelo por afuera del Gimnasio, el rematador pudo notar unos cuantos pétalos rosas, más no les tomó importancia en el momento. —Bien, sí logro recibir todos tus saques, me invitarás lo que yo quiera.

La sonrisa del castaño de menor estatura seguía ahí, como sí todas las preocupaciones en la mente del mayor hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, pues este se encontraba perfectamente.

—Bien, pero no perderé.

(…)

—Nice, Asahi-san… —comenta secándose un poco el sudor de la frente, mientras recupera un poco el aliento.

—Nishinoya, ¿te encuentras realmente bien? Antes recibías esos saques sin problemas… —Un tanto preocupado, al inicio pensaba que era por sus ataques mejorados, pero el líbero estaba fallando hasta los que le intentaba dejar libres para poder invitarle algo y conversar a la salida.

—Mejor que nunca. —Afirmó mientras sonreía ampliamente, aún con el cansancio encima.

—Por favor, no mientas. —Mencionó firmemente, mientras rebotaba la pelota y la tomaba entre sus manos, sosteniéndola, caminando tranquilamente hacia la deidad guardiana. —Has estado actuando raro, ni siquiera me miras en las prácticas, ¿es que hice algo que te molestara? Ya me he disculpado por nuestra pelea, y aún así tú… —llevando su palma al hombro ajeno, siendo esta apartada con brusquedad, y enmudeciendo al instante.

La mirada marrón del más bajo parecía totalmente apagada, era sombría y espeluznante, su piel podía apreciarse más pálida que antes.

Ya estaba llegando a su límite, se había intentado distanciar del otro, y sin embargo ahora llegaba con su preocupación. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por él? Solo empeoraba su estado, las hojas danzando en su interior cuando estaba cerca era una tortura, y todavía de esa manera, no lograba dejar de quererle, no podía dejar de mirarle, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de tenerle miedo. Miedo a lo que pasaría, miedo al rechazo, miedo a perder más que su vida.

En ese momento, cual diente de león, se sentía totalmente frágil, una sola palabra más y explotaría, una sola palabra más y ya no podría mantener la compostura.

Un pétalo carmín desbordó de sus pupilas, y junto a él un espeso líquido escarlata cayó sobre el suelo entablado de la cancha.

— ¡Nishinoya! —Exclamó sorprendido, el As, alarmado por la sangre desbordante de uno de los ojos ajenos, tomándolo por los hombros. Su voz y su tacto fueron suficientes…

 _En aquel jardín, la mujer encapuchada tomó aquella camelia entre sus esqueléticos dedos, todos los pétalos se tornaron rojos como la sangre, y con un suave soplido, todas volaron por los aires, aterrizando sobre aquellos caminos de piedra, tornando el agua totalmente roja._

— ¡Nishinoya! —Volvió a exclamar al ver los ojos totalmente en blanco de su compañero, de un momento a otro, los pétalos comenzaron a salir sin desenfreno alguno, junto aquellos carmesíes pétalos caían gotas de sangre, que no tardaron en llenar el suelo a sus pies. — ¡Nishinoya! —repetía sin parar, ni poder detener aquello.

Las voces de los otros de tercero se escucharon en alaridos desde la puerta, todo para el menor se empezaba a escuchar en segundo plano, y su vista lentamente se manchaba con el escarlata de los pétalos.

(…)

 _Una vez más, en aquel lugar._

 _Los alrededores seguían en penumbras, exceptuando aquellos arreglos florales que adornaban el lugar, Yuu podía sentir el agua correr a través de sus dedos, pero ya no era cristalina. Siguió aquel camino rocoso, y nuevamente le guió hacia el majestuoso sauce cuyos alrededores eran adornados por miles de cempaxóchitls, no obstante aquella camelia ya no estaba._

 _Ni rastros de ella._

 _En su lugar, una flor de pétalos amarillos había aparecido, no era como las demás, su tono era más chillón y resaltaba, tenía varios pétalos distribuidos, pero era más abierta…_

 _Era un Crisantemo Amarillo._

 _De un momento a otro, sintió una fría presencia a sus espaldas, unos huesudos dedos le rodearon con lentitud, y ahora era incapaz de mover un solo musculo. ¿Este era el final?_

 _Aquella dama a quien algunas culturas llamaban "muerte", le abrazó con gentileza y cubrió sus ojos, dejándolo en una total oscuridad, mientras tomaba una de aquellas flores y la atraía lentamente hacia él. Nishinoya a pesar de todo podía ver sus movimientos, aquellos huesos no lo cubrían del todo. Tenía ganas de gritar, salir de ahí, patear a Doña muerte o quien sea y volver con sus compañeros a jugar voleibol._

 _Sorpresivamente, sintió como su cuerpo era libre nuevamente, aquellas extremidades sin carne o piel se apartaron._

 _"¿Eh?" Intentó pronunciar el joven, mientras veía a la mujer sentarse a un lado de aquellas flores, dejando que su manto se mezclara con el agua que del riachuelo corría._

 _"No es ésta"_

 _Escuchó salir de aquella, y el lugar ante sus ojos se fue aclarando. Esa era la última vez en mucho tiempo que la deidad guardiana la vería._

(…)

 _Amor, odio, admiración, anhelo, deseo, amistad, inocencia, mortalidad, tristeza..._

Si, las flores pueden expresar sentimientos profundos, desde un simple y sincero agradecimiento, hasta un amor incondicional. Pero no siempre logran expresarse a tiempo. Y no es su culpa. Los seres humanos son afortunados al poder tenerlas, y aún así, no las entienden. _Lo que las flores quieren decir._

—"te querré siempre" —Citó el joven de cabelleras plateadas, mientras cerraba aquel libro de botánica. —Las camelias: amor inocente, anhelo y amor incondicional. —enlistó nuevamente. —Eso es lo que Nishinoya intentaba decir…

La mandíbula del castaño temblaba ante las palabras de su compañero.

—Asahi, no te culpes tanto. —Sawamura le palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

—Ni siquiera lo había notado… —una cristalina lágrima caía por la punta de la nariz del castaño, mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro, y sus mano se aferraban a las raíces de los mismos. — ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Nishinoya está bien ahora, y eso es lo que importa. —Intentó consolarle Koushi, levantándose, para llevarse aquel libro consigo. —Puede que no recuerde nada de lo que vivieron juntos, pero los doctores han dicho que no debemos forzar las cosas…

—Kiyoko dijo que se había enlistado nuevamente para el club… —Sonrió vencido el capitán.

Aquel día, habían llevado de urgencias al menor, lo atendieron lo más rápido que pudieron, aplicándole aquella cirugía.

Todo pintaba bien, le habían explicado todo a los presentes, incluyendo los padres del joven, los cuales echaron toda la culpa al As, no querían que su hijo lo viera al despertar, ni nunca más, y sin embargo, no se rindió hasta que le dejaron pasar a verle.

Fueron días totalmente largos y agotadores, pero una fresca mañana, el líbero abrió los ojos nuevamente. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y no se equivocaba.

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_

Nunca antes una simple pregunta le había desgarrado tanto en su vida.

Tal parecía tenía vagas ilusiones de sus compañeros de equipo, pero todas aquellas experiencias en las que el No. 3 de Karasuno había participado, simplemente fueron selectivamente borradas.

Explicaron que como consecuencia de la cirugía, los sentimientos y recuerdos relacionados a la causa se desvanecerían. Y así fue.

Asahi no podía sentirse peor, todo el sufrimiento que había ocasionado no iba a ser perdonado ni por él mismo.

(…)

Nuevamente, en aquella cancha totalmente solitaria, botó el balón y lo alzó por los aires, tomando impulso, su cuerpo se disparó contra el mismo, haciendo uno de aquellos saques que había practicado y mejorado tanto. Pero fue devuelto.

La pequeña silueta del líbero apareció cual rayo en la cancha, musitando un: _"Rolling Thunder"_

—Buen saque, Azumane-san, pero me han dicho que era uno de los mejores líberos del lugar. —Bromeó un poco, con aquella sonrisa confianzuda de siempre, como su nada hubiera pasado, como si todo siguiera igual, y a la vez, se sentía totalmente diferente.

—Nishinoya… Vas a integrarte de nuevo al club, ¿no? —Sonrió, incorporándose correctamente. —Bienvenido de nuevo…

—Y que lo digas, la manager es hermosa —Comentó energético, empuñando sus manos.

—Si, Shimizu es una buena manager… —comentó por lo bajo, aún observando a aquel chico de baja estatura frente a él.

—Será un honor jugar con usted, Azumane-san. —Se despidió la antes deidad guardiana de Karasuno, caminando hasta la puerta, tenía mucho papeleo que arreglar para entrar al club.

Asahi quedó en silencio, solo viendo aquel alejarse, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, más bien, era algo más que un nudo. Una fuerte tos invadió al As, y unos pétalos amarillos volaron por los aires.

 _"Crisantemo amarillo: rechazo amoroso."_


End file.
